


Routine

by IggyLikesPie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, General Hux's no good very bad day, Hurt No Comfort, Hux-centric, M/M, No Dialogue, Post-Canon, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, vague descriptions of non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 20:39:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13279455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IggyLikesPie/pseuds/IggyLikesPie
Summary: General Hux had always thrived on routine and order but Hux is a broken man who wished that some routines would be broken.





	Routine

Hux's throat was sore. 

 

It had been since their confrontation in the throne room. The bruises were dark and swollen, every time they brushed against his collar he remembered them, felt the ache, worried they'd be seen.

 

He should have expected this to happen, really. How he had ever trusted Ren even slightly was beyond him. Yet perhaps trust was too strong of a word; their relationship had been turbulent at best, unhealthy and damaging at worst. It was just a way to let off steam, to leave the First Order at the door to Hux's quarters and just fuck away their problems all over his rooms.

 

The only time they'd been anything close to soft with each other was when they escaped Starkiller, when Hux had held Ren as droids patched him up, when Ren had cried and screamed as Hux tried to soothe him...

 

Hux swallows, grimacing to himself at the pain.

 

If he could just make it to his rooms, he could wallow. He could be alone and just... shut down. He didn't know how long he'd been awake, maybe he'd sleep, maybe he'd take a shower first, maybe have a drink before all that. It would hurt to swallow but no doubt some brandy would soothe his body and mind and in the morning he could start afresh, he could be back to his old self, he could assess damages and formulate plans and compensate for losses and make sure the Order  _won_.

 

He stripped down as soon as the doors were shut behind him. He hadn't had so many bruises on him in a long time, not even the Academy had managed to damage him so much at once. He half expected to see the shape of his father's belt buckle as a dark shadow on his skin.

 

A drink it was, though there was so much work to do and he knew that he should really get started. Still, he poured a generous amount and downed it quickly. Swallowing it hurt, and not just in the way any good alcohol burnt, but if it made him forget how Ren's eyes had been his father's eyes in that moment then it'd be worth it. He downed another glass to be sure.

 

The shower burnt his skin but he didn't care at this point. He needed the burning water instead of a sonic, he needed to feel everything being washed away, he needed a true clean start.

 

Moving forward, everything would be different. He'd thought that after Starkiller but it was more true now.

 

_Supreme Leader Ren._

 

Ren was an idiot, an impulsive moron who was only good as a sex toy and a weapon. Hux knew he'd never lead the Order properly, he wasn't mature enough, not aware enough. They could be doomed, in fact they probably were. He knew the knight wasn't ready for this. If only he'd been faster...

 

He sighed and switched off the shower, only finding the effort to half dry himself as he headed back to his desk to pour another glass of brandy, pointedly not looking to where his datapad was flashing with new messages. After, again, gulping it down quickly, he collapsed onto his bed, still crumpled from the night before and the night before that and- he didn't actually know when he'd last made his bed, perhaps before Starkiller. He didn't actually care.

 

Hux dozed, his mind exhausted but incapable of real sleep. Hours could have passed or minutes, Hux wasn't sure but after some time he heard his door open, the soft  _hiss_  making his senses go into overdrive.

 

Only one other person had the code to his rooms.

 

_Supreme Leader Ren._

 

His mind was torn in two: he wanted to stand and fight, show Ren he wasn't weak, prove what he could do; he wanted to curl up, to disappear, to never look at the other man again. 

 

He stayed frozen, even as the mattress dipped and he felt Ren stretching out behind him. He almost flinched when he felt Ren's hand on his hip, squeezing. Ren was sleeping before long, he could tell by his breathing, but sleep didn't take Hux, he didn't even doze.

 

He thought everything would have changed yet there Ren was, back in his bed like they'd just spent the night fucking.

 

It was a long night cycle to say the least.

 

Hux turned off his alarm after only one beep and moved to get out of the bed, thankful to get away from Ren. He all but ran to the 'fresher to shower (sonic this time), dress, scrape his hair into place, and leave before Ren woke. Luckily he was quick enough and was out of his rooms within twenty minutes, Ren still dead to the galaxy in his bed.

 

His hopes of having a clear head that shift had been thoroughly ejected from the airlock, instead he was distracted and on edge the entire time he was on the bridge. Then again, that had become his new norm really.

 

He could barely think above the question of  _what did Ren want from him_  playing over and over in his head. The mantra plagued him the entire day, not letting up while he ate, sat in meetings, gave out orders, nothing. They weren't who they'd been even two days ago, not now. They'd been equals then, now... Hux knew he was above Ren in cunning and intellect but in terms of power...

 

His throat ached and he swallowed, adjusting his collar.

 

Everything had changed, that was all he needed to know to understand that he was just a toy to Ren now. Ren would kill him and rule without him. Yes, the results would be disastrous but Ren could- would- might do it.

 

He doesn't see the Supreme Leader the entire day cycle, doesn't hear from him, doesn't have anyone running to tell him Ren had destroyed this or that. If anything, it just made him more anxious. Would the Knight- the  _Supreme Leader_  return to his bed again that night? What if he expected something of Hux? What if he just took what he wanted? The thought turned the general's blood to ice, made his palms sweaty. He knew Ren could overpower him if he really wanted to and what was to stop him now? Snoke may have been old and short-sighted but he'd kept Ren on a leash, if Ren had damaged Hux a week ago then Snoke would have punished him but now... now...

 

It was well past the end of his shift when he finally left his office where he'd hidden away for as long as he could just focusing on work. Message this person, fill out this form, schedule this, authorise that; it was easy enough to focus on each process, check things off his (ever-growing) to-do list. But he needed a drink, a shower, and his bed. Maybe Ren wouldn't be there or he'd already be asleep or Hux would drift off before he showed up, maybe... maybe...

 

He gave a sigh of relief upon stepping into his quarters; his rooms were empty. 

 

He poured a drink, knocked it back, showered, drank another glass, and another, then collapsed into bed. It smelt like Ren.

 

Again, he was dosing when Ren entered his rooms. Hux stayed still, trying to keep his breathing measured and act like he was sleeping. As if he could fool Ren.

 

He heard the jingle of Ren's belt before there was a weight over him, warm hands moving the bed sheets out of the way.

 

Hux froze completely, not just from his own body shutting down and his own fear but something else, another weight on top of him, around him. The Force kept him still and quiet, it allowed Ren to do whatever he wanted. It let him open Hux's legs wide enough to kneel between, let him run his hands along Hux's sides and back, let him keep Hux still as he fingered him open (too little) and pushed in (too much).

 

It was all over quickly and Ren slept curled behind him again but it was another sleepless night for Hux, staying awake with the stars beyond the viewport and the wet patch the Force couldn't stop him from crying onto the pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm tempted to write a sequel but we'll just have to see how that pans out
> 
> s/o to kyloream for being the best fandom friend and checking this for me and letting me shout ideas as them
> 
> comment here or come shout at me on tumblr @ reluctantly-awesome c:


End file.
